


【DW】doctors

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, related to reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 抱歉这日子真写不出什么沙雕段子当大家的快乐源泉politics & reality sick 慎入⚠️结合丧到不行的现实就手机开始短打，写于朝阳医院陶勇医生事件与nCoV疫情初期……硬要说AU设定可能就是将时间领主设定成宇宙中行医的高智慧种族，然后没有regeneration只有有条件的自愈。就……大家不要笑，这很严肃一短打，只是10的情况莫名对上了所以让他断手，记不得10断的是左手还是右手，又懒得翻剧集，wiki上也只写了severed hand，所以就擅自决定了右手……DW文真的难写，出场角色太多，ooc很难把控，科幻场景又很难架起来……感觉也写得不是很好，但也不知道要怎么改了orz
Kudos: 2
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT





	【DW】doctors

·

“喂，10你振作点！可恶，那个始作俑者，叫什么来着……”9一边抱怨着一边紧急处理10右臂的伤势，12在一旁赶紧将断臂装进时滞晶盒。

“Harold……Harold Saxon……”

“你别说话了，1爷爷马上到，马上。”13按着10右手的伤势，那个登记了假名的医患硬生生把10的整个右手给砍了下来，失血过多自愈也已经没了用处，擅长接断肢的老8早是被调配去了CN-centroid湖区北部WH-01地块进行beta型传染病医疗援助。颈侧的创面勉强止住了血，时间领主种族的自愈力已经开始起作用，误伤到的人类志愿者和猫种护士老5和老7已经拉走处理了。

“大老板他没法来了，他得去湖区支援。”匆匆赶回的8.5带来了糟糕的消息，“抽到签的13、12和9也被催了，援助用Tardis要起航了。”

“什么？！”12从知道出事开始就气愤到不行，10这人就是太滥好人，他完全可以在状态很差的时候不收治master那个族群的人。

“……你这让我怎么去！我刚刚看着10被一个混蛋给砍了，我怎么可以离开！”一向沉着的9这时候也无法平静，10是小他一届的后辈，老好人却又没什么心计，他一直很担心却没想到这样的事情还是发生了。

更不要说他们和13还莫名其妙被抽到去疫区，同一个班组的骨干，天天上下班嬉笑打闹的同事朋友被医闹搞到重伤，谁还有这个心思。

“11你和他血型相近勉强用一用。”8.5爷爷倒是较为冷静，年轻时有段时间在急诊工作的他匆匆看了眼10的伤势就果断扎了11的臂膀抽血输血。

“……OK。”11起初也一惊，但马上一口应了下来，他难得严肃地看着抽到签的三人，“13、12、9，你们抽到签子赶紧走。”

9和12扁了扁嘴，互相看了一眼，11要是认真起来……他们无奈地打算离去，但只有13还呆在原地，她刚上班不久，就看到那样残忍和鲜血淋漓的场面，她不想离开Gallifrey。

“……不，这……我怎么走，我没法……”

“……因为我们是医生啊（Because we're the doctors）” 稍微缓过来些的10扯着难看的笑脸跟新上任的13说，他看了看被收在时滞晶盒里的断手，无奈地扯了扯嘴角，“从你踏入我们这个队伍起，就要做好这样的心理准备。”

“你最近也遇到了难缠的患者吧，一样是时间领主没法放着不管？”10看了看一旁给自己输血的11，后者摇了摇头，但13却是看着垂在胸前的听诊器不知在想什么。

“master那一脉都有点精神病真的还挺烦。”12插进来说道，他也是遇到过这一脉患者的人，不过好在他那位女士不算很过激，至少没10和13遇到的两位那么疯魔。

“放心，这里有我们。”8.5向9、12、13安慰道。

“我也还勉强……”10强撑着还希望给其他几位一些宽慰，自然是起到了反效果。

“你闭嘴！”换来的是剩下5位医生的怒怼。

“不过，13才上班没几天就遇到这种事，会反感派遣也是正常的。”11学着10挑了挑他本就稀疏的眉毛，10一旁看了差点儿没背过气去。

“那……大家还记得prydonian医学院毕业时的誓言么。”沉稳的9提出了个能够安抚在场所有人员的提案。

“啊那个啊。”12有点嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，但他垂眼看了看身旁始终不作一语的年轻女医生，“不过，越是这种时候这种八股文反倒越有用。”

"咳咳，那我就开始了。"从提出提案的9开始，“我会奉献自己为众生服务。”

“我会凭我的良知和尊严行医救人，病人的健康将会是我首要的顾念。”重伤的10紧接着开口。

“我会维护医业荣誉和高尚传统，视同事为我的手足。”接着是11。

“我不容许让年龄、疾病、宗教、种族、性别、政见、国籍、性向、社会地位或任何其他因素的偏见介于我的职责和病人之间。众生平等。”然后12。

“……即使在威胁之下，我也不会利用我的医学知识去危害人权和公义。”13犹犹豫豫地发声。

“我郑重地、自主地以时间领主这一身份宣誓。”最后8.5带着众医生齐声念出誓词的最后一句。

急诊走廊里的空气凝固了一瞬，但在场所有人的内心似乎都清明了少许。

“赶紧去吧，大老板要生气了。”10先打破了僵局，他从11身侧探出脑袋，大厅方向老5向他们这儿急切地打着手势，催得很急。

“1爷爷生起气来超～可怕的，你不会想知道的。”11顺着10的视线望过去，了然于心，当然也不忘把输着血还作死乱动的10给重新摁回长椅上。

“请一定，要带着胜利凯旋归来。”8.5无奈地看着俩跳脱的后辈，对另3位后辈小心叮嘱道。

"因为我们是医生。"

【Because we're the doctors】

尽管9和12叫她不要看了，但13还是一步三回头地看向只能坐在急诊室的走廊里处理伤势和输血的10，时间领主掺着自愈砾金因子的血液刺痛了她的眼。这样的事情也不是一次两次了，几位老前辈都遇到过，老8和10比较有经验，12的那位有时也会来闹腾，自己现在也有这样的麻烦。她要把这一被付诸实践了的暴力伤害事件烙在心里，期许着自己能做些什么不让它再次发生。

·

·

·

不是所有的医生都是那被唤作doctor的万能胡博士，他们只有一条命，也有家人和朋友；胡博士们不是神，我们的一线医护人员更不是；在我们为996抱怨的时候，他们是7-12-6，休假也要随叫随到；现在这一特殊情况，就算没有足够的后勤补给，就算连那一周一天的休息日，一年一次的年假也要抛弃，他们也因某个济世梦想和一句誓言而挡在死神与我们之间：

“因为我们是医生。”

那受到了帮助的我们，也应该像胡博士那些精明能干的同伴们那样，用我们仅能做的，用声音、用舆论、用制度，帮他们拦下那无理荒谬的背刺，替代迂腐无能的当地政府，联合中央成为他们坚不可摧的人民后盾。

·

—— END ——


End file.
